


Fix You

by mollykakes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Big Brother Clint Barton - Freeform, Darcy is Phil Coulson's adopted daughter, F/M, Natasha is also seriously protective of Darcy, a little au, and didn't know he was alive, and inhuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was eleven years old, the girl who became Darcy Lewis was adopted by Phil Coulson after she was the sole survivor of a Shield orchestrated Zodiac raid. For fourteen years, even after his "death", Phil kept the fact that Darcy could control electricity a secret from mostly everyone, with a few notable exceptions.  However, after Skye encounters a mist similar to the one Darcy told him about years ago, he knows he has to reach out to his daughter.  Who is still angry at him for not telling her that he was alive.  He had his reasons.</p><p>She was going to tase him and use him as a footstool while watching the food network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny would not leave me alone, which made working on the next chapter of "Stars Go Blue" very difficult. I hope you enjoy it! Any mistakes are my own and you can find me over on tumblr at mollykakes.tumblr.com where i often complain about things and writing and post awesome things.
> 
> This is just the prologue, the first chapter should be up tomorrow.

There are still nights, 14 years later, where Phil wakes up and can only see a tiny, scared little girl hiding in a closet, too afraid to even speak. The only survivor of the six Zodiac raids that had taken place consecutively, all around the globe. An 11 year old girl who they forgot about, who they put in a closet as punishment. She doesn’t speak until they get to HQ, and even then it’s not much. Barton, who has only been with Shield for 6 months, tells Phil to put him on guard duty and keeps watch over a scared kid. In the end, she’ll only talk to him, slowly opening up and telling him, in horrifying detail, everything they didn’t know about Zodiac. Her name is Katie; she’d been there since she was 7, her friend Lizzy was taken away. She did what they asked because she’d get hurt if she didn’t. She’d seen too much, been too traumatized, and when Fury wanted to send her back to foster care, he refused.

He adopted her two weeks later.

 

* * *

 

She picked out her new name when she was 12, when she was getting better, growing and thriving. Her friend Lizzy, always her protector, had told her that she had been named after a Jane Austen character. So Katie became Darcy Lewis Coulson, but she would use his mother’s maiden name to protect her, instead of his last name.

She called him dad for the first time then.

 

She was 13 when he noticed there was something different about her. Darcy seemed to attract static electricity everywhere she went, no matter what she was doing or what she touched. It wasn’t until she had a bad day at school and a nightmare that she caused a blackout on their property that he absolutely knew it wasn’t a weird quirk. His kid had powers.

He didn’t tell Fury. He refused to tell Fury. He made May and Clint swear that they would never tell Fury. He would want to train her or use her, and she’d been through enough in her life. Shield was his life, but Darcy was his world and he wanted more than Shield for her.

 

* * *

 

She fought with him to go to New Mexico; she’d never been that far away from home before. He was worried; she went to college 45 minutes from DC, where Fury had stationed him once he adopted her. But within six weeks of his internship he arrived because something else had arrived, and of course Darcy was right in the middle of it. After he stole her iPod, he recognized her hack job of the DMV immediately (and he would be having serious words with Natasha later). According to Mr. Blake’s medical records, Darcy tased him. Which meant Darcy used her powers, which meant she had felt threatened. Then the Destroyer came and he waited patiently for Darcy to return from the bi-frost sight, right at Jane’s lab.

“Agent Coulson.” Jane commented, “What can I help you with.”

“Dad.” Darcy smiled. “Can I have my iPod back?”

“Taylor Swift, really?”

“Says the man with a vintage thing going on. Apologize for taking all her stuff.”

“I apologize for taking all your research.”

“He’s your…”

“Dad? Yeah. A pain in my ass but I like him.”

“Can we debrief now.”

“Is Clint here? BARTON!”

“Up here Sparky!”

“What the hell is going on?” Erik questioned.

“You two will go answer all my dad’s questions while I take Barton and a Shield truck and a Shield credit card to get us food and supplies.” Phil sighed, handing her a card and his gun. “I know, shoot first, and ask questions later.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Barton, we’re going to Wal-mart!”

“NO NERF GUNS YOU TWO.”

“Spoilsport!”

 

* * *

 

When Loki stabs him through the heart, his last thought was that Darcy was seriously going to kill him.

When he woke up, Director Fury explained that she was in danger, that if he stays dead it will keep her safe. It isn’t until May repeats the story, after Maria does, that he believes them.

Then Shield falls, and he wants to reach out because he knows she knows he’s alive now. But then he starts the carving, and there’s the obelisk and Whitehall, and he knows he will only put her in danger. It sounded similar to some of her Zodiac tails but he would never admit that to anyone.

Then Skye encountered the mist. It had been just like Darcy had told him she’d experienced when she was 10, shortly after they sent Lizzy away. They’d taken her far away, put her in a room with an object and there was mist.

She was going to kill him when she saw him.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fall of Shield, and how Darcy handles learning her dad is alive.

* * *

 

Steve was not surprised to see that Tony’s penthouse had become a command center in the wake of Shield’s fall and the resurgence of Hydra, but he was surprised to find Natasha there hours after they parted.

“So she was in Orlando; we have reports of a stolen rental car at one of the lots –“

“It’s because she knows you have trackers in your cars.” Natasha said. “The closest person she’d trust was in Atlanta, Mack. He’s a mechanic. He’s known her since…”

“What’s her plan then?” Pepper asked before looking up and noticing Steve. “Steve, glad to see you; you must be Sam…”

“What’s going on?” Steve questioned as a picture of Darcy appeared. “Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. We think. She was on vacation when Shield fell,” Bruce began. “Coulson always made sure there were protocols and plans, if the world was ending, basically. She was supposed to be back last night though, and she hasn’t checked in. Not with Natasha and not with Clint.”

“And there’s this.” Tony added, pulling up the file.

“Is that Coulson?”

“Yes it is Capcicle. He’s alive. Never told his daughter that. Has a team and everything, was even in London to clean up after them. Clint and Thor are both on the ground looking for her. Thor refused to sit and wait.”

“Any idea where she could have gone after Mac’s?” Sam asked. “I’m taking it this girl is pretty special to all you and if my dad pretended to be dead I’d be pretty pissed off too.”

“No idea. She could go anywhere. She’s incredibly resourceful and was raised by a Shield agent who clearly is the boy who lived.” Natasha laughed as her phone rang. She put it on speaker.

“You’re on speaker Clint.”

“Bobbi was there at the Garage when Darcy got in. They made her sleep there and she put a tracker under the car Mac gave her. They also loaded her up with weapons, just in case. She’s outside of Memphis. May had a safe house there, which I’m sure is now torn to pieces, but I’m about an hour out now. Tell Thor he can go home, she’ll run if more people come to get her.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy didn’t even jump as he opened the door to the safe house, only pointed the gun at him steadily.

“Did you know?”

“I would have told you.”

“See, I thought Melinda May, the closest thing I have to a mother, would have told me that Dad was alive and that she was with him on his crazy mid-life crisis trip, after-life crisis trip, whatever the hell that was – but she didn’t. I have called her, crying, about missing my dad and she’s been with him the whole damn time so I’m sorry Clint, if I’m not going to trust a bunch of spies that…”

“I didn’t know. You know that I would have told you, you know I’ve blamed myself for everything and…put down the gun Darcy.”

“He’s alive. He’s let me think he was dead for so long and…” Clint closed the door behind him and slowly headed to her side. “Did he not want to be my dad anymore?” she sobbed.

“Oh Sparky.” Clint made sure the gun safety was on and it was on the side table before wrapping her up in his arms. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, on the beat up couch in May’s safe house, but he waited until Darcy was finished crying to speak. “You and I know both know there had to be something bigger…”

“If Fury wasn’t already dead I’d be killing him myself right now. It’s always fucking Fury.”

“Good news kid, Fury’s not dead.”

“Do you think I can ask Bruce to Hulk out and hold him off the roof of Stark Tower by the ankle until I get all the answers I need?”

“If he won’t do it, I’m sure Thor will.” He kissed her forehead. “You had us worried for a bit Sparky.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just…pick up your phone…”

“About that, I may or may not have thrown it out of a moving car going 90 miles an hour on my way to Atlanta?”

“It’s a good think Stark likes you.”

“I told him I’d tase him at my dad’s funeral and he still hired me. He’s a very weird man.”

 

Steve startled as the elevator doors to the common area opened at 4 in the morning. He couldn’t sleep, instead had been trying to read through and translate Bucky’s file. He turned behind him, noticing Clint carrying Darcy.

“She’s out cold, I drugged her on the plane. I don’t think she’s slept much in the past few days. Little help?”

“Yeah.” Steve got up quickly, carefully taking Darcy from Clint. She looked so small, compared to the last time he saw her, after London. She’d become a good friend since New York, since Phil’s funeral. She’d caught him up on things and always was willing to explain things to him. “How’s she…”

“She’ll…I…fuck if I know Rogers. You two and Thor should have a club. ‘I thought someone I loved was dead and it turns out they’re not.’ Or something.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning. Where’s her place?”

“Up the stairs, the one on the right. Thanks Steve.”

“Get some sleep, you probably haven’t slept either.”

“I have to talk to Natasha. Too many people knew he was alive. There has to be a reason it was kept from her. I get why it was kept from us – it got you, Stark, Thor, and Bruce to work together…but Fury’s a jackass but even he has a soft spot for Darcy.”

“Who else knew?”

“Maria, Sitwell, John Garrett, Victoria Hand, his team, Agent Blake…anyone who saw them in or out of the Hub or on assignments. They all knew.”

“Maria works here now, according to Tony. He’s sending her back to DC tomorrow to handle all this.”

“I’ll talk to her in the morning.”

“I already did.” Natasha said. “Steve, put Darcy to bed, Clint…get to bed. Steve, you’re still recovering, get to bed too.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Clint said, heading towards Natasha. “Night Steve.”

“Night Clint, Nat.”

* * *

 

Clint looked at Natasha as they entered their apartment, and waited for her to get settled on the couch. Sleep could wait a little while longer; they’d both been up longer for missions.

“You’re going to have to hole up here now, for a bit, you know that, right?”

“Yes.” She said. “Darcy needs me here. She had my back when I was adjusting. I don’t know if I’d be too happy if suddenly my pseudo big brother appeared with a Russian spy he was supposed to eliminate, but she definitely took it in stride. Though she did tell me she'd electrocute me in my sleep.”

“You two have very similar childhoods.” Clint remarked.

“Phil was brought back as part of Project Tahiti. It wasn’t…stable, according to Maria. It was that project he was overseeing, remember?” Clint nodded. “It was for if an Avenger fell in the line of duty, but Fury used it to bring him back. The test subjects didn’t fair well. To do so he had to mess with his mind. They weren’t sure…it’s why May was on the bus, why it wasn’t someone else. Fury needed someone to watch Phil, in case it went bad. Someone to make the call, someone to repair his body, an engineer to repair his brain, and a specialist to help May take him out, if it came to it.”

“Aw, fuck.”

“I was going through the Hydra files this afternoon. John Garrett is Hydra. And the Clairvoyant.”

“That crazy person attached to Centipede?”

“Which is Hydra, too. And yes.”

“Isn’t the specialist on Phil’s team Garrett’s favorite…”

“Ward? Yes. I have no idea how to reach them. They erased all their identities off the map. I have no idea where they’re going or what’s coming next. I just know all we can do is wait.”

“You hate waiting.”

“Yes I do.” Natasha paused. “How’d she take it?”

“She pointed a gun at me. Asked if he didn’t want to be her dad anymore. Wants to use Bruce to hold Fury off the side of the tower until she gets her answers.”

“I’ll help.”

* * *

 

Darcy ignored the note from Steve telling her to rest, and the note from Pepper telling her to take off for the rest of the week. She gots dressed when she woke up and headed to Tony’s lab, where he was working on a robot..

“So, how was Disney World?” Tony asked as she walked in.

“No longer the most magical place on earth actually.”

“You know you have the week off.”

“You know I’m not going to sit and do nothing. I don’t want to wallow. I’m angry, I’m tired…I don’t…just give me something to do.”

“You ok with going through Shield files, pulling what we’re going to need, what we need to know, and so on?”

“Tony, I am so ok with that. I’m going to go through those files with extreme prejudice. And then I’m helping you idiots hunt down every single last one of the Hydra assholes.”

“Then you’ll tase them?”

“I might leave that to Thor and Mew Mew. I heard he packs quite the wallop. I mean, you two and Cap took out an entire forest.”

“Yeah, those were good times.”  He handed her a bottle of water and the flash drive. “Being fucked over by people you care about is something most of us in this tower are…”

“Please don’t get all sentimental on me Tony. You hired me because after you read my file you knew…you tinker and build suits when you…I need to keep busy too, ok?”

“Ok.” Tony paused. “You know Cap’s probably going to pull a you and hover later until you eat something, right?”

“He can damn well try, but Peggy Carter was always my favorite Howling Commando.”

 

“I think Thor’s waiting for you.” Tony said, nodding towards where the God of Thunder was pacing back and forth. He’d become one of her dearest friends and fiercest defenders when she moved to the Tower. Jane hadn’t wanted her to leave, even though Jane could offer her no money and her job wasn’t even in her field of study. (Being Stark’s PA was better then running for political office. You met everyone and people actually listened. And you could make a difference). She loved Jane, she really did, but Jane wanted to stay in London, away from big grants and everything they could get if they worked for Stark. Shortly after she left London to join Stark, so did Thor. As much as he loved Jane, and as much as Jane loved him, they were two incredibly different people. Thor needed action and being of use, Jane needed science. So they were attempting the long distance thing, which was better then before because at least Thor was earth-side now. Darcy put down the tablet and headed out to greet him.

“You had us all very worried, lightening sister.”

“Sorry. I just…”

“I understand. You wished to be alone with the knowledge. I know too well what that is like.”

“You didn’t get to run away and point a gun at your best friend though.”

“No. Although I did travel here and took out a forest, as you’ve said.” She smiled. “When you are ready to discuss…”

“I know.”

“The Captain and I were speaking about watching one of the movies you recommended, about King Arthur and his knights tonight, would you like to join us?”

“I’d love to. We’re getting pizza, right?”

“Of course. The Captain is bringing our newest shield brother, Sam Wilson. I met with him this morning, he seems to be a very wise man.”

“I’ll see if everyone wants to join us then. We’ll make a night of it. Welcome Sam to the craziness.”

“Excellent. I will ask Natasha and Barton, when I see them.”

 

Darcy rested her head against Clint’s leg as the movie started.

“I thought this was about King Arthur – “ Steve started as the credits began.

“Shh, just watch.” Tony hushed.

“Why are the credits now in Germ…”

“Steve, watch the damn movie.” Natasha told him. “It is the best version of King Arthur possibly ever.”

“You people are mean.”

“Shut up Sam.” Darcy laughed. “It’s my favorite movie and it’s only good in a group. Now everyone be quiet, watch it, or I’ll start to cry.”

 

* * *

 

 Three weeks after Darcy returned home, she began her search into Fury. She kept it away from Jarvis, instead using her own computers, and putting all prospective bases and hideaways onto a map that covered her apartment office wall. Steve found it first. Of course he did.

“What’s all this.”

“Where shield’s probably taken up residency, at least, for a little while. Until they find their feet again.”

“Darcy, Shield’s gone. When we…”

“You don’t know my dad that well Steve, and I don’t think you knew Fury that well either. Fury always has back up plans for the back up plans, and my dad will never not believe in Shield. And who better to rebuild it then a guy with more of a conscious then Fury?”

“You think he gave your dad the keys to Shield.”

“Leave you guys to fight Hydra, all six of you, on your own. That’s what I’d do. You guys are the sledgehammer. Dad, guys like him, they’re the scalpel.” She didn’t add that she was terrified of what would happen to her if it wasn’t her dad in charge, or a double or triple agent was in charge. She knew, especially in this upheaval, she couldn’t keep her _Harry Potter_ problem a secret that much longer. She’d already caused a tablet to fry in Tony’s lab, much to her surprise. Tony didn’t even say anything, just handed her another one. She knew that there had to be more like her, more girls from the Zodiac program, or just from life, and somehow it would lead back to her.

“Are you going to…”

“No. Not yet.”

“Why not.”

"It's not like you and Bucky. I know you keep trying to bring it back to that, and it is such a miracle either way. But Bucky was brainwashed. Bucky had no idea who he was so he couldn't reach out and tell you 'hey Steve, I'm still alive!' My dad is a spy. We have had protocols for this stuff, he knows how to reach me and reach out and he never did." She took a deep breath. "He chose not to tell me he was alive, and I know Maria said he had reasons, but I'm angry and sad and I'm terrified that if I see him now, I'm going to fall apart and not be able to pick up the pieces ever again. There are only so many times humpty dumpty here can put herself back together again without lasting structural damage."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"When you're ready to go, I'll go with you. Give him the disappointed face."

"This, Steve Rogers, is why you're my favorite."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this! The next chapter should hopefully be up later this week, and will jump a little bit ahead into the future (it's for a reason, I promise!)


	3. Lights Will Guide You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes some decisions. So does Coulson. And a little background into why Darcy's nickname is "Sparky"

In the nine months that followed the fall of Shield, Darcy moved her board to Tony’s lab and added to it as reports came in. Either Hydra sightings, new Shield findings, or their favorite category ‘batshit crazy people who think they can play god.’

There was a sad face for every Doom attack because it had just gotten to the point where it was sad. And a little bit pathetic.

She’d figured out where new Shield was located (just over the bridge in New Jersey, which dug the knife in her back just a little deeper), and figured out which agents had joined up on her dad’s brilliant adventure. Of course, she also had a source inside new Shield, but most of the information she got on her own before Bobbi’s cover with Hydra was blown.

The Avengers were in Puerto Rico, following up on whatever New Shield did. It seemed to have drawn a lot of international eyes to the island, and it made her feel anxious. She could feel the electricity under her skin; she had since before they left. It was a slightly new sensation, like it was reaching out for something. She’d felt it a few years ago, before New Mexico and New York. But this was different; it felt like knowledge.

Then she recognized it as it came up on the video link. She remembered being taken to that house where her team was currently located as a child. She remembers the wooden floors and the well that had been dug in the basement.   The rope they lowered her down on. Her breath caught and she was dialing Bobbi before she even realized it.

“What were you doing in Puerto Rico?”

“Why do you sound terrified?” Darcy sat down and took a deep, shaky breath. “Darcy.”

“I…”

“It has to do with Zodiac, doesn’t it?”

“I think so. I don’t know. It looks familiar.”

“I’ll tell Coulson –“

“No. Don’t. I’ll bee by, in a few days, maybe weeks.”

“Darcy, if this is tied to you, in any way,”

“I know. I know. I’ll tell Clint when he gets back. Do you have any new information?”

“Two flash drives filled with information for you, when I see you.”

“Thanks Bobbi.”

“Anytime Darcy. But if you’re not here in a month then I’m telling Coulson.”

“I will be. I’ve had enough time to fade from raging anger to burning resentment.”

“But I’ll still get to see you yell at him right.”

“Yes. Definitely. In what world would I not cause a scene?”

“Good point.”

* * *

 She waited for them on the roof, watching as the quinjet landed safely on top of Avengers Tower. Tony was out first, spouting off orders of party foods and alcohol and music.

“Already done boss man.”

“You are my second favorite assistant ever.”

“Pepper better be the first.”

“Of course she is.” Bruce was next, smiling as he walked past her. He looked rested, which meant at no point did the Hulk have to come into play. Thor bumped his fist against hers, chasing Tony down the stairs to request some weird dish or something. She smiled as Steve walked off the quinjet and headed straight for her, not stopping until he picked her up and kissed her.

“I missed you too.” She laughed as she broke the kiss.

“You’d think that after five months you’d exit the honeymoon phase. This is your fault Tash.” Clint grumbled.

“All I did was refuse to let them out of Steve’s apartment until one of them acted on their feelings. Tony wanted to lock them in a closet.”

“I hate you all.” Darcy mumbled as Steve put her down. “Go shower, you stink.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

 Darcy curled up against Steve as he slid into bed next to her, hours after the teams return and Tony’s now traditional all you can eat buffet.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…”

“Darcy.” She sighed.

“You know how I…”

“Control and manifest energy, yes.”

“How’d you know that’s what I was thinking about?”

“It’s the only thing you get nervous about.” He told her. He was right. She hadn’t even meant to reveal her powers to any one in the Tower, but they had attempted to surprise her about two months after the fall of Shield. They (Tony, Steve, and Thor) had not run it by Nat or Clint, who would have informed them that surprising her was a terrible idea. Instead, Tony sent her on an errand, they broke into her apartment, surprised her and she completely knocked out every light on the floor and fried her entertainment system.

 

_“What the hell was that?!?” Tony exclaimed as the backup generators kicked in. Darcy just created multiple little balls of energy to float around. Thor was smiling._

_“I am not good with surprises.” Darcy looked at all of them._

_“No shit, you just…how did you just blow out all the lights?”_

_“I was experimented on, by Zodiac. They had us enter this temple place or whatever and there was this stupid object that had weird writing on it and it opened up and there was a mist. I…nothing happened. Just a lot of static electricity but when I was 13…I started being able to control and manifest energy. Primarily electricity. I didn’t actual use a taser when I knocked out Thor, that was all me.”_

_“How does Fury not know?” Pepper asked._

_“Dad swore everyone to secrecy. Only Clint, Nat, and Melinda knew.”_

_“Can I test you…”_

_“You don’t have shrapnel near your heart anymore, I will electrocute you boss.”_

 

“What is it?”

“Before you went to Puerto Rico, to clean up…I…it was like whatever it is that gives me my power was reaching out to something. Someone. Like me. I know, I know I’m not the only one like me, but this felt like a beacon, almost? I don’t know how else to explain it. Then, when you were there, I recognized the house. It’s where they…”

“It’s where they took you.”

“Yes.” She said softly. “They made a well, in the basement, and they took me down there with another girl, Anna, who didn’t make it. But I remembered the house. It was the first time I’d ever seen the ocean.”

“So what now?”

“I think it’s time we visit my dad. Because if they were there before us…”

“You think one of his team members was changed.”

“I do.”

“Do you just want to surprise them or…”

“I was thinking Tony could cause a distraction, maybe test some bots in North Jersey and then we can break in with Nat and Clint.” Steve smiled. “I’m not making it easy on him.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” Steve kissed her forehead. “Should I go in full uniform or regular clothes and just bring the shield.”

“Just bring the shield.” She laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Thor found her in Bruce’s hulk proof room the night before she planned to confront her father. She was incredibly nervous about the entire thing. She knows what he was told, but she also knew that even after he found out the truth he didn’t reach out to her. Didn’t let her know he was alive. He just kept on pretending. She wasn’t incapable of defending herself, she had amazing instincts when it came to people’s character and if she could trust them, even growing up in a world of spies.

Thor said nothing as he sat down next to her, handing her a hot chocolate in the process. It was comfortable, sitting with Thor in silence. He had, in the months that she had known him, become as important to her as Clint. A sounding board and pillar of strength when she needed it. She didn’t want to admit it, but she definitely needed it now.

“Your people are of earth, primarily."  He began. It took her a second to realize what he was talking about. Her people, the reason she has her powers. "The Kree came to earth millennia ago during the Kree/Skrull war to create a race of superpowered warrior servants out of early humanity. They, however, abandoned their plans and left a small group on earth.”

“So I’m part Kree?”

“You are known throughout the realms as Inhumans, however you were created by the Kree. I read through the research Fury left about Son of Coul’s resurrection and recovery. The serum used by Shield was based on a Kree subject. The same blood that saved your fathers life has always flowed through your veins.”

“That’s actually kind of reassuring, I guess.” She confessed. “I just…I could have gotten used to never having a family, you know. Or a normal childhood. I was – I didn’t really care about where I would end up after I was rescued. I’d been fine, on my own, since I was 4. But dad took me in and told me he’d never leave and like an idiot I believed it. He had a choice, and he made it. It wasn’t me. I’m glad he’s alive, I’m thrilled, and I know that tomorrow, when I see him…but I can’t help but feel like I wasn’t good enough. Or wanted. That everything was a lie, because Shield came first, again. It always does, and it always will. I just forgot that for a while.”

“I believe you a wrong, but I know you well enough to know that I can not alter your mind at this moment.”

“Thanks Thor.”

“You are welcome, Darcy.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy nearly chickened out as they made it to the new Shield offices. Steve went in first, surprised his badge still worked, and held the door open for the rest of them. Darcy stood behind Clint and in front of Steve, protected from whatever was inside.

“Busier than I thought it would be.” She mumbled as one of the Koening’s came forward. She could see teams of people working further in the building.

“Agents Romanoff, Barton, Captain Rogers – it is an honor to have you here, Director Coulson and his team…”

“We know.” Natasha answered. “We’re just going to wait in Coulson’s office. When he gets here, send them all up.”

“The Director’s office is locked and I don’t know who this young lady is and so she’s not permitted…” He reached out to hold Darcy back. Steve quickly placed her behind the Shield.

“Son, you never touch a lady without her permission, and she goes where we go. And that’s to Coulson’s office.” Steve commanded. Clint huffed out a laugh before Natasha led the way past the scientists and baby agents, towards Coulson’s office.

“I could have handled that.” Natasha turned towards Darcy as they arrived at the door to his office. Steve and Clint both let her by, and she quickly typed in the code. “I am very glad that did not change.”

“You thought it would?” Natasha asked quietly. Darcy just shrugged as they took in the office.

“I was expecting more massive nerdiness, but the record player is a nice touch.”

 

Coulson watched as Skye seemed to barely control her anger in taking down the bot, which was incredibly simple. Too simple, really. It felt like a Stark invention that he was testing.

“You should call her in.” May said softly. “She can help. I know you want to keep her safe and…look, she knows that you know that she knows you’re alive. We both saw what happened to my Memphis safe house.”

“Anyone could have broken in…”

“Not taken anything, just broke a lot of things and fried some circuits?” May raised an eyebrow at him. “She can help. She might be the only one who can.”

“I’ll call when we get back. But she’s going to punch at least one of us.”

“We deserve it.”

 

 

“Oh god, what now?” Skye asked as they noted Billy waiting for them as they pulled into the playground.

“Agents Romanoff and Barton are here, with Captain Rogers. And a brunette. They didn’t tell me who she was and Cap insisted she stay with him.” Bobbi laughed. “They said they wanted to see you all in your office, which the brunette knew the code for. Didn’t have to guess or use tech…”

“She brought Captain America with her to yell at you and invited us all to watch.” Bobbi started to head towards the office, Mack and Lance behind her. After a moment, Fitz and Simmons followed.

“Is the brunette safe?” Skye asked.

“Absolutely.” Coulson responded without hesitation. Darcy was here, she was going to kill him, but his daughter was here. He needed reassurance.

“Go, meet half of the Avengers. We’ll be there in a minute.” May turned to Phil as Skye headed up to the office. “She’s still mad, but she loves you. There was not a day that she didn’t think about you or miss you when she thought you were dead…”

“I lied to her. I told her I’d never let her down and I promised I’d always be there…”

“You’re her dad, you’re allowed to fuck up every now and again.”

“This was more than a fuck up.”

“It kept her safe. Garrett – she could have been Fitz or Simmons or Skye. She could have ended up at the bottom of the ocean with no knowledge of how to rig anything to be an SOS or use for oxygen, she’d have blasted herself out and been in open water if she even made it that far. Or she could have been shot twice in the stomach and we both know her immune system…”

“If she yells at me can you make those points?”

“Happily. Because while she may punch you I’m going to get zapped.”

 

Steve stood from the desk, standing protectively behind Darcy as Coulson’s team arrived. He knew that he was meeting her dad for the second time, but this was different. Darcy hadn’t really slept since she decided to visit new Shield. She’d been anxious and sad; he just wanted to protect her during this. She’d been through so much, but had the biggest heart of anyone he’d ever met.

“Loo!”

“Boo!” Darcy smiled from her seat at Coulson’s desk. “Mack, your car’s in New York.”

“I’ll come out to visit and get it then. You didn't let Barton drive it did you?”

“Only to the airfield when he found me.”

“And I’m a little offended.” Clint added. “I’m not that bad…”

“The shoot out.” Bobbi shrugged.

“That was at least half your fault. Your ex-husband’s on your team…” Clint nodded towards Lance.

“Didn’t he call you a demon hell-beast?” Natasha asked. “More than a few times?”

“He’s only meeting you now Tash, let the poor man be.” Darcy laughed.

“Bobbi never told me she was friends with such beautiful…”

“I’d stop there if I were you.” Barton smiled at Lance as Steve straightened up and glared.  No one hit on Darcy in front of Cap. “Both of them could kill you in very inventive ways and both Rogers and I will take care of the remains. Really, you married him?”

Steve stopped paying attention to the banter as the last member of the team, besides Coulson and May entered. Skye gave Darcy a hard look, and he could see Darcy deflate. She joked about her replacement but he knew how much it hurt her that both May and Coulson trusted this girl with Coulson’s life before her. But then the man himself walked through the door and Darcy stared. His heart broke for her and he could see the girl who was once Katie shining through. He knew Coulson saw it too, knew it’s his fault and Darcy is out of the chair in an instant, her arms around her dad.


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets to express (some) of her feelings at her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the wait - it's been a hectic few months for me. I have a new job, I moved out of my apartment and back home and it's just been crazy. Thanks so much for patiently waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again, so hopefully I'll have an update soon.
> 
> Also - I'll be responding to comments too...it's really just been nuts lately but now that it's settled It's back to normal.

* * *

 

Darcy pulled away from her dad (from the hug that she kind of wanted to keep going but knew if she didn’t stop now she’d never leave here or him ever again and she was an adult now, damn it) before punching him.

“You couldn’t have done that first?” Clint complained.

“What the hell is going on?” Skye asked.

“I deserved that.” Phil rubbed his cheek. “That’s gotten better.”

“Damn straight it did.” She turned to Clint. “You had hit then hug, didn’t you?”

“I did too. So did most people.” Natasha told Darcy. “Steve and Thor are the only two who said hug then hit.”

“How much did you just make?”

“$500? Maybe more. Tony’s stake was ridiculous.” Steve told her.

“You better…”

“I already got us reservations tomorrow night for that steakhouse you like; I knew I was winning this bet.”

“Your faith in me is adorable. Because until I saw him the plan was hit then hug.” May, Bobbi and Mack all laughed.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on?” Skye asked.

“What’s going on,” Darcy started “Is that for over a year I thought my dad was dead, and then when Shield fell I found out he wasn’t. Then I stewed in anger for 9 months. What’s going on is that I was replaced with a shiny new team and a shiny new mission and these two,” She pointed at May and her dad “lied to me. Did Melinda tell you when I called Dad? Before I started piecing myself back together? Did you think about stopping by after I helped save the god damn nine realms with Thor and Jane? Because I know you were in London to clean up when I was still there. Did you think about calling when Shield fell, because you had to know then I’d have learned the truth then…”

“Darcy…”

“I know what Fury said…”

“How…”

“We knew he wasn’t dead.” Nat said. “You wouldn’t believe how easily Stark, Banner, Thor and Steve rallied around Darcy and well…Hulk is also extremely fond of her. And slightly terrified of her too. So he held Fury over the side of Stark tower and Thor flew around just in case, with Sam. Hill was easier, she apparently always thought Darcy should know.”

“So please dad, explain to me why you couldn’t even just send me a fucking hint that you were alive when apparently all of Shield knew plus other kids you took off the street!”

“Do you understand what kind of danger you were in with Hydra? Garrett knew that you still thought I was dead; he wasn’t stupid enough to bring you into it yet but you would have been…”

“Do you honestly think that…”

“Whitehall was Scorpio.” Darcy paled. “I had my suspicions the moment they wanted the obelisk.”

“You should have called me in then. I needed to know dad!”

“Can we just back up to the part where you’re pretending to be Coulson’s daughter?” Skye asked. “Because I did background searches on everyone once I got on the bus nearly two years ago…”

“It’s cute, you think because it’s not on the internet it doesn’t exist.” Natasha smirked. “For her safety a long time ago we wiped that off the internet and any Shield computer.”

“I was adopted when I was 11.” Darcy told Skye, feeling weirdly happy as she watched Skye shrink a bit. Not much, not as much as she had when she realized her dad had picked up a replacement free of all her baggage when he came back from the dead, but enough.

“And what’s Zodiac?” Simmons asked.

“Another term for Hydra, I guess. Or a group of nut jobs, each who took on a sign of the Zodiac and used it to trade in weapons, drugs, people…” Clint said.

“Primarily young girls, who were vulnerable and alone. I was in foster care, I was 7, they paid off my social worker and I disappeared.”

“Didn’t anyone know to look for you?” Fitz asked.

“No, my parents died when I was 4 and I had no other family.” Darcy looked at her dad. “In 2001, Shield organized 6 consecutive raids in the 6 known Zodiac bases…I am the sole survivor. Dad found me in the closet. Fury was just going to send me back to foster care but…”

“It wasn’t fair. So I took a more sedate job, sort of, until she was in college.” He looked at her. “You’re still mad at me, and I know your silent treatment could have lasted for years. Why now?”

“We went down to Puerto Rico a few days after you left it.” Steve explained. “Darcy watched from the Tower…she recognized it.”

“And I knew that at least one person had encountered the mist.”

“How’d…” Skye started. Of course it was Skye. “How did you know?” Darcy took a deep breath before letting little balls of light fly out of her finger tips, floating around the room. “What the hell?”

“I was exposed to the mist in the temple when I was 10 years old. I can control and manipulate energy.”

“The lights are my favorite.” Phil smiled. “Only May, Barton and Romanoff knew…when’d you find out?” He looked at Steve.

“We tried to surprise her, she knocked out all the power on her floor at the tower. Stark was seriously impressed and a little terrified.”

“Thor realized that I was the one who shocked him, not my taser…we’ve been experimenting with mew-mew’s electric charge and my ability. So far it’s pretty freaking cool. I'm sure you're going to need help controlling whatever it is that you do...so I'm here to help." Darcy looked at Skye. "As fun as this has been – can we get the room now. I’d like a moment to rip my dad a new one alone, please.”

“Sure thing kid.” Mack said. “You’ll come around often then?”

“I’ll bring cupcakes next time.” She told him. Fitz and Simmons followed Mack and Lance out, Bobbi, Clint and Natasha followed. She looked at Melinda. “I’m still the most mad at you, right now.”

“I understand. I don’t blame you.”

“I’ll be fine Steve.” She turned to look at him. “I promise. I’m sure my dad’s got Lola around here somewhere, you can see what Howard’s flying car actually ended up looking like.”

“I won’t be far…”

“Steve, it’s fine.” He kissed her cheek before looking at Skye. “Alone generally means _without_ an audience. Could you show Steve where Lola’s stashed? I’d appreciate it.” Skye turned to Coulson, as if he needed back up.

“Skye,” Melinda commanded. Skye glared at her once before they left, Steve closing the door behind them.

“New me does not know how to share well, does she?”

“She’s not your replacement…”

“Foster kid with issues and despite overwhelming odds someone who cares about people and wants to help…hell, she’s even like me in that she’s been granted special powers by the same mist that gave me mine. Want to try to tell me again that she isn’t my replacement? Because it’s basically like you and Melinda had sex and a fully formed woman appeared!”

“I admit there are similarities but at no point…”

“SHE KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE.” Darcy yelled. “SHE GOT MY DAD WHILE I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD. DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME…” She walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. “I buried you. I went to your funeral. I listened to Sitwell and Natasha’s eulogies for you…I have your flag.” He sat down next to her. “I spent two months in bed, after I entertained the Avengers for a day after. I couldn’t…you can tell me, and tell yourself as often as you want that you did it for my protection, but it was easier dad. I’m not 11 anymore. I’ve seen giant alien metal men from the sky tear apart a town and elves. I didn’t know because it was a second chance and why not start all over without me.” She took a deep breath before wiping her eyes. He sat down next to her, close enough but not as to invade her space and waited.

“You’re right. It was easier.” He told her. “By the time I was fit to return to work, when they weren’t completely worried about me reverting or going crazy, you were putting yourself back together. You were back with Jane and working and at school and smiling again. The fake one you have, but the one that indicates you’re actually trying. I didn’t want to break your heart again.” Darcy huffed as he handed her a handkerchief. “I wish I could take back the decisions I made, but I can’t. But do not, for one second, think that you were not on my mind every day, that I didn’t miss you every day, and that I didn’t want you to know. I just didn’t want to put you in danger. I never wanted Shield for you and I know you…you’d have jumped on board and joined just to keep an eye on me after it all and Skye was shot, Fitz suffered brain damage, Ward was Hydra and Simmons…It was the wrong choice but it’s the one I have to live with.”

“You’re not the only one who has to live with it though.” She paused, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. She rubbed the small monogram on the corner. “You’re really lucky I know how damn stupid you can be when it comes to protecting me.”

“I still say that stationing Mack near Culver for your first year was a good idea.”

“Culver was 20 minutes from home. I was home every other weekend to do my laundry. I called you every night. Mack did not need to be right off campus watching my every move.” Darcy put her head on his shoulder before pulling her feet up and under her. Coulson wrapped his arm around her.

“Can we talk about how you’re dating someone who is nearly a century old?”

“I really wouldn’t push your luck today old man.”

“But someday soon I can?”

“I’m going to need a little more time.”

“I’ll take it.”

* * *

 

 Skye followed Simmons and Fitz into the lab, unaware that Natasha and Bobbi were behind them. Mack had taken Clint and Steve to see Lola, and Lance trailed after them. May was elsewhere.

“I don’t get it, why take 9 months to come see her dad. I mean, it doesn’t make sense. She must not care…” Skye began. Bobbi stopped Natasha from charging.

“I understand, Skye, that you are dealing with some things right now and you’re angry all the time, but as someone who’s known Darcy since she was 15, I’d ask you to keep your mouth shut.” Bobbi warned. “Also, as the person who saw her after she learned he was dead, and then the person who saw her after she found out he was alive, I can completely understand why she didn’t show up right away. Her dad, the one person who was supposed to always have her back…lied, for the first time ever. And not about something little. About being alive. And it’s not like she hasn’t known what was happening. I call her every week with updates. You don’t know her Skye, but you’re going to have to get along with her, especially if she’s offering to train you.” Skye didn’t say anything, just walked away. Simmons started after her but Bobbi sighed. “Let her go.”

“She can help? Darcy?” Fitz asked.

“Definitely. She helped me when I joined Shield. No one can be mad and angry around her for too long.” Natasha told them.

“I can’t imagine Coulson as a father…” Simmons commented.

“I had that same thought when I met Darcy. I’d met Coulson when Barton brought me back, instead of eliminating me. There’s Shield’s Coulson and then there’s Darcy’s dad. He is going to have a heart attack once he realizes she’s dating Cap.” 

* * *

 

Skye did not appear to say goodbye to the Avengers and Darcy, hours after the arrived. Darcy nodded to Melinda before straightening her dad’s lapels and smoothing his tie.

“Sunday night dinner. Six, at the Tower. There are some other Avengers who want to yell at you.”

“I’ll be there.”

“And I expect Skye at the Tower at 8 am on Monday. We have a Hulk proof room, which is the only room I’m allowed to train in. So, it’s best we start there.” He nodded. “Mack, if you want to drive her out and pick up the Mustang while you’re at it.”

“Still stocked?”

“The crowbar isn’t in there…but I know exactly where it is.” She looked at Melinda and smiled. “Melinda’s Memphis safe house.”

“That explains the bathroom then.”

“Yeah, the hammer I was using wasn’t as destructive as I needed it to be.”

“I was impressed with the level of damage. Did Clint help?”

“It doesn’t look as bad because Clint cleaned up a bit. I believe we had agreed only one of us can be a train wreck at a time and apparently the past couple years have been all about me.”

“Don’t worry kid, I’m bound to fuck up sooner or later.” Clint laughed as she hugged her dad again before Steve helped her into the back seat. Bobbi handed her a flash drive.

“It’s all there.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 Darcy fell asleep on the ride back, too drained to even keep up pretences. She hadn’t really slept for more than an hour or so over the past few days. Steve moved her so she was lying across his lap comfortably, because they were going to have a long drive back to the city in rush hour traffic.

“She handled that better then expected.” Clint said after thirty minutes of silence. “No one was electrocuted.”

“Not yet, at least. Someone will have to monitor their training Monday morning so they don’t kill each other.” Natasha laughed as Steve stroked Darcy’s hair back from her face. “I don’t blame her.”

“You don’t trust the replacement?”

“I trust her with Coulson. Not with Darcy. There are very few people I trust with Darcy.” Natasha explained. Steve smiled. They were all on the same page.

 

_Natasha snuck up behind him, silently, like a cat. He was shocked when she knocked him down._

_“I will tell you this once Rogers, Darcy is my family. If you do anything to hurt her, no one will find your body, friends or not. Do you understand?”_

_“Completely.” He told her sincerely, sitting up. “If I do anything to hurt her, I will happily hand myself over to you. I love her Nat.”_

_“Have you read her file?”_

_“No. She told me though. When I found her in New Jersey.”_

_“She still gets antsy in large crowds of people, and stay away from fancy places. Too many men in business suits. She tries to pretend like it doesn’t bother her still, but it does. Casual. And kitchy. She likes tacky. Diners and the like.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“And no grand gestures. Or surprises. Simple.”_

_“Ok.” Steve paused. “What about flowers?”_

_“Peonies. Or anemones. Those are her favorites. She also loves cheeseburgers.”_

* * *

Darcy woke up as they pulled into the garage, sitting up slowly as Clint parked the car.

“All I want is my bed right now. I feel like I ran a marathon today.” She was out of the car first, heading towards the elevator.

“There’s a surprise for you upstairs though.” Clint told her.

“Unless Tony has both the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC up there and they’re going to do some sort of boy band contest, I just want to sleep.”

“He does not, but that will eventually happen if you say it often enough.” Natasha laughed. “I promise it’s something you’ll like.”

“Fine.” She whined, getting in and leaning against Steve. They were quiet all the way up to the Avengers common area. Darcy gasped as the doors opened. “Jane!”

“See, we knew you’d like the surprise.” Steve laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations, some training, some counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken a while! The new job is hectic (but in a good way) and I've had a busy summer! And writers block. Hopefully this new chapter makes up for it! I'm hoping to have a one-shot up later this week, and hopefully another chapter! I have it all outlined out, I swear!  
> Also, thank you all for your lovely comments on the last chapter - I'll get to responding soon!

* * *

_Agent Coulson’s funeral is smaller than he expected. There were a few Shield agents there, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the brunette being held up by Barton and Romanoff. He wasn’t even sure why he came, but his road trip led him to the D.C. suburbs and the small cemetery outside of Alexandria._

_He stood in the back by himself, until Tony stands next to him, followed by Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner, and Colonel Rhodes. He hadn’t expected them, but he hadn’t expected he’d be here either._

_Coulson’s daughter took no notice of them, barely looking away from the coffin until the service ended and she was handed his flag. She fell apart then and he felt like a voyeur, watching this girl mourn her father. It’s when she was walking towards the car she sees them, turning slightly to Romanoff, who headed towards them as Barton got Coulson’s daughter in the car._

_“Darcy’s making dinner at the house, be there at 4. We’ll drink and eat to honor Coulson.”_

_“I hadn’t realized Agent had been married…” Tony started as Darcy took another sip of beer._

_“He never…he got close, with Audrey.” Darcy told them softly. “I’m adopted. He adopted me when I was 11. I was the only survivor of a Shield raid.”_

_“Where were you that warranted a Shield raid…did no one know to look for you?” Bruce asked._

_“My parents died when I was 4. They paid off a social worker when I was 7, after a few foster homes. It was…terrible. I don’t…” She paused. “When I went to college, even though its only twenty minutes down the road, he had a Shield Agent posted close to campus. Every semester there was an academy newbie in one of my classes.”_

_“Then you were in New Mexico.” Ms. Potts added._

_“He was both so annoyed and so proud at the same time.” Nat teased._

_“Annoyed that I was in the middle of a Shield op, proud that I knocked the God of Thunder on his ass with my handy taser.”_

_“You knocked out Thor?” Tony asked._

_“Yeah. He scared me. Fell out of the sky, calling us puny mortals…freaked me out. So I tased him.” She shrugged. “We took him to a hospital. And Jane hit him with her car twice. And then my dad stole my iPod. It’s a whole thing.”_

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re cooking his favorite meal for him!” Jane raged as Darcy added the vegetables to all the pots. “He lied to you –“

“I’m very well aware of it.” She sighed. “I know you don’t…but things I’ve been through Jane, what I’ve lived…I know you want me to talk about but, in the grand scheme of things, it’s like the 5th worst thing I’ve been through and I’ve learned to forgive all but the top two.”

“I still think you’re making this too easy.”

“He’s alive Jane. He was dead, really dead. Loki stabbed him through the heart and he was dead for days. Then Fury decided that besides being director, he’d like to play God too. I want to hate him for that, but I get my dad back. I’m still mad but he’s real. How can I not…”

“I at least get to eat more macaroni then him, right?”

“You can even give him the silent treatment like you did when we got all your equipment back.”

“I still can’t believe you knew who the jack booted thugs were the whole time!”

“Yeah, well, I was a little mad at him when he showed up. He stole my iPod!” Jane laughed. “I still wasn’t sold on who or what Thor was and I’d grown a little fond of you Janie, so I didn’t tell you because I knew they’d have our backs if blond and cut turned out to be a jackass.”

“You were very wise my lightening sister.” Thor told her as he entered the room. “Ah, are you cooking your roast beef?”

“I am. Lots of it. You and Steve have your own five pound roast to share.”

“Excellent.”

 

Coulson had to admit that he was incredibly surprised to be led immediately to the private Avengers floor elevators. He had expected a bit of a hassle by security, or one or more Avengers waiting for him. But Happy was there, and quickly escorted him to the elevator.

Of course, he wasn’t surprised when the elevator began playing “Staying Alive” by the BeeGees as he made his way up to the residential area of the Tower.

Stark, Thor, Pepper, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Foster were waiting for him as he entered the common area. He could see Darcy ordering Clint and Captain Rogers around the kitchen.

“Agent Zombie…” Stark started. He sighed, realizing he’d have to sit through this before he could speak to his daughter.

“Stark.”

“You know, how do we know that you’re not a cyborg…”

“I checked yesterday.” Darcy chipped in. “He’s got a pulse and everything.”

 

“This was delicious.” Phil said. “No one makes macaroni and cheese quite like you.”

“I know.” Darcy smiled. “One of us had to learn how to cook.”

“We could have survived on take out.”

“We could have, but I freaked out in restaurants for a long time so…there’s that.”

“Who taught you to cook?” Bruce asked, making conversation. Now that everyone seemed to exhaust the topic of new Shield, everyone seemed to run out of something to say. Steve, Darcy noticed, was silent. She knew that he was trying, for her, but he’d seen her at the funeral. He’d seen her shortly after learning her father was alive. She knew that if their situations were reversed she’d definitely be cautious.

“My guidance counselor.” Darcy answered. “Every year, for like, three years, we would attempt to integrate me into an actual school. The guidance counselor was recently out of school. I spent most of the school day in her office, for the week or so I’d be there until we’d go back to homeschooling.” She smirked at Clint. “So she taught me how to cook. We’d use the home-ec room. Some days she’d stop by the house.”

“What was her name?” Jane asked. “Have you tried to keep in touch?”

“Laura Jones.” That _was_ Laura’s name, before she and Clint were married, and therefore before Darcy ever even knew her. Guidance counselor sounded like a reasonable person to help a fucked up kid, your dad’s partner’s wife who no one else knew about except for Natasha? Not so much. “She moved on, more kids to help and I was finally on my feet.”

* * *

Darcy led her dad into her apartment, slightly nervous of what he’d think. She’d never really lived on her own before. She’d lived in a trailer in New Mexico, Jane’s mom’s house in London, and her dad’s house. Yes, technically, her boss owned this building and she lived here rent free, but she made it hers. Colorful and eclectic. He smiled as he noticed his mother’s quilt on the easy chair. She’d fallen in love with it when she’d moved into the house. On nights when she couldn’t sleep, she’d take that quilt and sleep in front of his door.

It had been weird for her to have a parent who cared. It had been weird to have a home.

And that quilt had been a representation of it. Even when she was mad at him for lying about being dead, she didn’t even consider getting rid of it or putting it away. It was home.

And his heart broke all over again, for the little girl she was, never got to be, and what his death had done to her.

“Is your brain as weirdly organized and chaotic as this place looks to be?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“And I’m going to pretend like I don’t see Steve’s stuff hiding in corners.”

“He doesn’t live here. And have I finally found something you don’t like about Captain America?”

“It’s not that I don’t like him it’s just that…you’re still my little girl and it’s a little awkward and I’ll get used to it.” He sat down on the couch. “Where’d you find a purple velvet couch?”

“Restoration Hardware. Pepper kind of kidnapped me and took me shopping.” She admitted, sitting in her oversized chair across from her dad. “As a ‘I’m sorry for Tony in advance’ type of thing.”

“How did you get that job?”

“Laura asked me to keep an eye on Clint.” Darcy laughed. “They don’t know, by the way. Clint hasn’t told them. And Tony…they all showed up at your funeral, you know.”

“May told me.”

“And then they all kept calling. After. There were days I didn’t get out of bed and Tony would call or Steve would have a pop culture question, or Bruce would call and ask Culver questions, or Pepper would just talk about how annoying Tony was…and those days I felt slightly human. Days where none of the Bartons’ could get me out of my head, and they were there. So after London, Tony came to recruit me. He’d been through some shit, obviously, and Jane didn’t need me to take care of her so much any more, she was getting whole teams. So I came here.”

“I’m glad you had them.”

“Me too.” She paused. “Do you know what Skye’s powers are?”

“She creates earthquakes.” He looked at her. “Andrew’s already evaluated her. He believes she should leave.”

“And you don’t?”

“He also said we should put you in the index. Of course he didn’t know it was you but…” he paused. “This is awkward, isn’t it?”

“A little.” She admitted. “It’ll get better.”

“I’m sorr…”

“Please, don’t say you’re sorry again dad. Sorry doesn’t fix things, it doesn’t magically make time travel backwards and have you tell me that you were alive. I get it – this entire situation is all sorts of fucked up…”

“Language.” She just rolled her eyes.

“And we’ve been through a ton of shit separately. But you went on living one life while I had to learn to adapt to another. I may have had nine months to find equilibrium or something but you know it can’t go back to normal right away. Neither of us can do that.”

“I know.” Coulson said softly.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure?”

“Have you seen Frozen yet, because I have to tell you, Lila has told Natasha, myself, and Clint that we are characters in that movie.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, now I have to see it so I know.”

 

“Natasha’s Elsa, you’re Anna, and Clint’s Olaf, right?” Phil asked as the movie ended, looking at Darcy. Who was sound asleep, her head on the throw pillow and her feet resting on the coffee table. “Darcy,”

“Mm…”

“You’re asleep. You should head to bed.”

“Jarvis…”

“I’ve alerted Captain Rogers and Agent Barton. Agent Barton will escort you out of the building Agent Coulson.”

“Thanks Jarvis.” Darcy mumbled as the door opened. “Night dad. Have a safe drive back.”

“I will.” Phil kissed her temple before getting up off the couch. He nodded at Steve, who had obviously come from the gym. He nodded in response “I’ll see you Tuesday for lunch.”

“Unless the world ends. I promise not to hurt Skye too badly.” She told him as Steve picked her up off the couch. “Night dad.”

“Night Darcy. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 Clint stopped the elevator and shut down the recording as they headed towards the lobby.

“Just say it.” Phil said.

“She didn’t deserve that. She stayed in bed for 2 months, at the farm. She was a mess. She should have known.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I wanted to tell her. But…”

“But what? You bought the Fury line; that it was safe for her not to know, she still got in trouble all on her own. She’s never going forget all that Phil.”

“I know.”

“And this whole Skye thing, I know it was her idea to train her but…I’ve got a bad feeling about all of this.”

“You’re not the only one. Skye’s not stable. Darcy was able to get control of her powers because she knew, instinctively, how to control them. Skye…”

“Doesn’t have any of that.”

“Exactly.”

“Darcy will be training her in a tower full of people who will take Skye out if she does anything to hurt Darcy, are you prepared for that?”

“Yes.”

“Also, Laura will be calling you on your drive home. Be prepared for that.”

“I’d been waiting since you left, actually, for that call.”

* * *

Skye let May drive her into the city, leaving her at the front door of Avengers tower while she waited downtown. She was going to meet Maria Hill for lunch, apparently, while Skye was going to try not to kill Coulson’s daughter.

She didn’t get it, that this man she knew, that she trusted had kept a secret as big as a kid a secret for so long. She’d been desperate to find her family and turns out he’d had one the entire time. She stayed calm though, entering the building and as she was led by The Black Widow to the Avengers training room. Getting angry wasn’t going to help.

 

Steve watched Darcy warm up from the observation room, Thor was pacing the rafters, his hammer in his hands and ready to break up any fight.

“It’s strange.” Jane commented from beside him. “She was my flighty intern and my best friend and she’s a klutz on a good day…”

“But she’s graceful when she’s kicking ass.” Steve laughed. “I know.”

“How’s she holding up, really?”

“Better that she was in the immediate aftermath.” He shrugged. “She wants to find a new normal, whatever that is, for her and her dad. I just want to punch him in the face.”

“As the person in the car with her when she found out…I do not blame you. I spent most of dinner figuring out how to create a black hole around him and shove him into space.”

“Did you figure it out?”

“No. And Thor kindly reminded me that Darcy would be sad if I threw Coulson into a black hole.”

“You get the luxury of being outwardly hostile though. He is my girlfriend’s father.”

“I’m outwardly hostile to Odin most times I’m there. He did call me a goat.”

“Who called you a goat?” Tony asked, entering the observation room. “I have popcorn.”

 

“Is this where we braid each other’s hair and exchange stories about boys?” Skye asked as she entered the training room.

“Well, seeing as your sort of ex is a Hydra piece of shit, and my boyfriend is all truth, justice and the American way…kind of different ends of the spectrum. No, this is where you try to hurt me and I pretend I’m not bored.”

“Agent May is my SO.”

“That’s cute. If I had an SO it would be Agents Barton and Romanoff for the basics, Thor for other realm magic help and Steve Rogers taught me how to knock a punching bag off a wall. So, you were saying?”

 

“Oh good, I haven’t missed anything yet.” Clint said, entering the observation room with Natasha and Bruce behind him. “Is she just sassing the replacement?”

“Pretty much.” Tony said with a shrug as Skye moved. “Oh, things are getting interesting.”

 

Darcy dodged the punch easily, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of it all. Of course she went for the face first. Darcy turned, using Skye’s momentum to catapult her over her shoulder. Skye was lying flat on the mat.

“Try again.”

Skye jumped up and attacked. Darcy dodged again, ducking, rolling, blocking each punch and kick that came her way. The replacement was good, she'd give her that, but Darcy knew she was better. Years of training, years of wanting to make sure she'd be able to keep herself safe. Years of training so nothing like Zodiac could ever hold her again. She let Skye unleash at her for a few minutes before focusing her energy and propelling Skye across the room.

“What was that!” Skye exclaimed.

“Did you honestly think I invited you here to just attempt to hit and punch me? You have powers now; you need to learn how to use them.”

“I don’t want to learn how to use them; I want them to go away.”

“That’s not how it works sweetheart. You went down there, you made that choice…”

“Raina…”

“Did you have to follow her? No. You didn’t. But you did. And that was your choice. So you can either start facing reality and learn to control it or I’m sure we have a very nice cell we can put you in so you don’t hurt anyone. Because that’s what’s going to happen, and I won’t let you hurt my dad, or May, Bobbi and Mack. Or the rest of your team, not when I can help. If you don’t want my help, fine, you need to learn to focus though.”

“But what if I can’t.”

“You can.” Darcy paused. “Breathe, and focus. Try to move me, or the ground under my feet.” Darcy watched as Skye attempted to focus. She could sense her attempting to reach outward, but the moment her power started to expand it focused inward. Darcy took control of Skye’s energy quickly so she didn’t hurt herself.

“What…”

“I can control and manipulate energy. And everything is energy.” Darcy took a moment and focused, sending Skye’s energy, and a small earthquake, back towards her.

“Ok. Can I try again?”

“Go for it.”

 

After 20 minutes of Skye attempting to focus and project outward, Darcy called the lesson off. Thor left his place on the rafters, judging that Darcy would be safe. Darcy passed Skye a bottle of water.

“How did you learn to control your powers?”

“Fear.” Darcy took a sip of her water, sitting down on the mat. “I’m pretty sure my powers manifested immediately after, but it’s like they knew to be quiet, to keep me safe. Because I’d have become an experiment, more than I already was. And when they started…I was living with my dad and I was happy. I didn’t want him to send me anywhere. I had panic attacks. But after I knocked out an entire city block’s worth of power, I learned to meditate. Barton and my dad, and Melinda. I talked to Andrew a bunch. Not about my powers, but about other things. My life before.”

“And that helped?”

“Calmed me. I could focus. And when I could focus I could have control. Control is key.”

* * *

 Thor watched as Skye left with Agent May. Jane and Darcy were having a “girl’s afternoon” so he knew he could leave the tower and consult with Sif. She was waiting for him in Central Park.

“Is the Kree safe back where he belongs?”

“Yes. I have been to Attilan, as you asked.”

“What did you learn there?”

“Her blood father, as you feared, is who you believed it to be.”

“Does he know of her existence?”

“He knows, but he is a solitary capsule, under guard. Unable to use his powers, unable to escape.”

“And her uncle?”

“He wishes to keep her safe from harm, and believes Attilan would be stifling for her personality. Though should she come to any harm on Earth, he will not hesitate to protect her.”

“Her mother?”

“A criminal, Black Bolt believes, that escaped to Earth decades ago following Maximus’ last coup attempt.”

“Do you believe she is safe?”

“For now. The worry, however, is her protégé.”

“In general or specifically for Lady Darcy?”

“Both.” Sif answered. “Why are you worried for Lady Darcy’s safety?”

“When I returned to Midgard after my mother and Loki…My brother killed her father. My brother drove Erik mad and he naturally rejoiced in Loki’s passing but Darcy, who had every reason to rejoice only wished for me to burden her with my grief. She is a strong individual and I am glad to have her counsel and friendship.”

“I shall keep watch for you then.”

“Thank you.”


	6. A bit of Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is slow going, and there are very many chess pieces being moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look - something of mine is being updated! It's been a crazy few months and writers block has hit me hard but hopefully I'm back in the swing of things. As always this is not beta'ed so any mistakes are my own. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading! I appreciate it!

* * *

 

_Darcy woke up four days after the funeral at the Barton farm. Fury told Clint he had to use his time and suggested he get Darcy out of town too, to regroup. She had a difficult relationship with the director, knowing that she’d be on his list if he ever got a hint of her powers (but she was pretty sure he had a suspicion.)_

_She could hear Laura humming in the kitchen, the smell of bacon perfuming the air. And coffee._

_Then she heard the small knock._

_“Auntie Loo,” Cooper asked. “Mommy wants to know if you want chocolate chips in your pancakes and Daddy says he’ll eat your share if you don’t come down.”_

_“I’ll be right there Coop.” She told him, getting out of bed slowly. She threw on her dad’s ratty robe she brought from home, not even bothering with her hair. Cooper was waiting for her on the other side of the door. “Want to watch Disney with me later?”_

_“Daddy said your favorite is Beauty and the Beast.”_

_“That’s Lila’s favorite too, right?”_

_“Yeah. My favorite is Robin Hood.”_

_“Like father, like son.” She smiled softly, holding the five year old’s hand as they headed downstairs. “I’d love some chocolate chips in my pancakes Laura, and don’t you dare touch my share Clinton.”_

_“Did you get any sleep last night?” Clint asked, looking up from where he was helping Lila cut up her breakfast._

_“A few hours, probably.” She admitted, sitting down at the kitchen island.  
_

_“Is a few more than two?” Laura asked. “Don’t think I won’t drug you.”_

_“Three, I think?” She shrugged. “Maybe. Look, if I do this another few nights, I’ll let you drug me. But…”_

_“The dreams are bad.” Laura said softly, loading up a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and a small glass of syrup. She handed Darcy the whipped cream._

_“Ok. Three more days.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Yes Ma’am.”_

_“Daddy look!” Lila exclaimed, proudly showing Clint her clean plate._

* * *

As mad as he still was at Coulson for everything he did, from keeping his resurrection a secret from his daughter to not reaching out to her the moment Shield fell, Steve had to admit that Darcy was lighter now that she’d taken the steps and started mending that relationship. He liked Coulson. He was a good agent, a good man…and he raised Darcy and he would never be anything but thankful for that. She was the woman he loved because she had normalcy and stability after everything with Zodiac. He watched her shimmy into her yoga pants before putting jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan in her gym bag, along with a bra and underwear.

“So what are you doing today?” Steve asked from the bed.

“Training Skye. Lunch with dad. Killing Tony possibly before this LA trip. Want to join us?”

“In killing Tony? Have you secured him leaving SI to you, because we still need the money for the Initiative.”

“My boyfriend, the comedian. Lunch?”

“We might have a lead on Von Strucker. We’re heading out after dinner, I need to prepare.”

“Again.” Darcy said, watching as Skye attempted to move the glass.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to focus. It’s been three weeks. I get that you have issues with it, but it may kill you if you don’t learn how to control it. It could kill someone else. It’s not going away. I know you want it to, but that’s not going to happen. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t want this.”

“I know.” Darcy told her softly. “I didn’t want it either. And I was much younger and under a much more stressful situation than you are now. You have people around you who care about you and want to help you. That is more than I had after I entered the well.”

“I get it. I really do…but…” Darcy just sighed.

“Fine, if you don’t want to focus, if you don’t want to face it, there’s nothing I can do. You’re repressing them just fine right now.” Darcy looked at her. “You don’t have to come back. I’m not going to force it.”

 

 

“When do you head out to LA?” Phil asked as he handed Darcy a napkin. She was already digging into her ShakeShack burger.

“Tomorrow morning. For about a week. Might be a little longer depending on how many times I have to remind the contractors that just because Tony’s paying for it doesn’t mean that they can sit on their asses and not be on schedule or budget.”

“Where are you staying?”

“They’re renting a beach front property in Malibu while the house is being rebuilt so I get to stay there. All by myself. I can’t wait.”

“Where’s Steve?”

“They’ve got a lead on the scepter. They know I don’t want to be in the tower if they find it and bring it back.”

“Understandable. How was training?”

“She needs to be taken off of active duty. She doesn’t want to focus, she doesn’t want to learn, she’s putting herself and everyone else in danger. But you didn’t need me to tell you that, did you?”

“No. That was Andrew’s assessment, and I agree with it. I’m going take her to the cabin until she starts to focus.”

“So just turn over the deed to her now, because she’s terrified of her powers. Which you’ve known and had me training her anyway. So what’s going on?”

“I don’t know. But something’s coming.”

“Something’s always coming.” She pointed out before digging into her cheese fries.

“This is bigger. Hunter’s missing. Bobbi and Mack are hiding something…”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Keep this.” He handed her a flash drive. “It’s everything.”

“Everything?”

“You’re the person I trust the most.”

“Also the person who’s not going to throw you over.”

“Yeah, that too.” She smiled at him, taking the drive and putting it in her pocket.

“What are you doing after LA?”

“Back here, if they don’t find it. Probably the farm if they do, until it’s gone.”

“Just, keep me updated.”

“Will do Dad. If you do the same.”

“I can do that. Did I tell you about Lady Sif losing her memory?”

 

* * *

 

 Steve found Darcy angrily packing for her Los Angeles Trip.

“Training not go well today?”

“You ask me that like you weren’t spying on it.” She teased. “I told my dad that she needed to be taken out of active duty, like Andrew said.”

“How’d that go?”

“He wanted me to confirm it; he was thinking of it.”

“You really don’t like her, do you?”

“It’s not that. I do. She’s funny and smart and I can see why he picked her for his team. I get it. And I’m even sympathetic to the whole ‘oh shit, I have powers’ thing. I am the one person who gets that and she’s…dealing with it the way she knows how.”

“But?”

“But if I had someone come to me when they started manifesting, who said ‘oh, let’s work on this and get it under control’ I’d be doing it. Not waffling. She either wants to control it or she wants to suppress it. You can’t have both.”

“There’s something else too. You haven’t gotten this pissed off in training her yet.”

“Hill’s still Fury’s, did you know that?” He nodded. “And so is my dad, which, is weird because he’s the director now but…something big is happening in their organization. Something out of his hands and I don’t know what it is but I don’t trust Mack or Bobbi which is weird for me because they are people I have trusted with my life before.”

“What are your instincts telling you?”

“That he has to be worried about a coup and it’s probably for the best that he’s taking Skye off active duty for now. And I’m going to have to watch my back.”

“Why are you going to watch your back?”

“Because if there’s a coup and they want to keep him in line…”

“They come after you.”

“Yeah.”

“Who else knows you’re going to LA?”

“My dad. That’s all.”

“Ok. Happy should be out there.”

“Ok. But you’re running that by Tony. And I’ll remind you that I can fry anyone that comes near me.”

 

* * *

_“Take a deep breath.” Dad told her. “And focus.”_

_“On what?”_

_“The energy, whatever it is that is running through you.”_

_“Ok.” She took a deep breath and waited, letting the energy gather and run through her. She felt it surge out from her fingertips. “Wow.”_

_“So we’re never losing electricity again.”_

_“No, we are not.”_

 

Darcy didn’t even startle as she noticed Fitz waiting for her by her car. Not the company car she was using out in LA but Lulu, her car that was last at home in DC. She turned to Happy, quickly letting him know it was OK before heading over.

“I don’t let a lot of people drive this car. It’s why it’s not in New York right now.”

“Coulson figured you’d allow my driving it this one time.”

“I’ll take the keys.” He tossed them to her then waited until she got in to take the passenger seat. She drove them away from SI’s campus before putting them into the air. “What’s happened?”

“Coup. Real Shield.”

“What the hell is Real Shield?”

“People who hid away and did nothing while we’ve faced Hydra.”

“Yeah, ok – Mack and Bobbi?”

“Yeah. May and Simmons are still there but –“

“As moles.”

“Yeah. I was able to sneak out the toolbox.”

“And I’m guessing everyone is back at the rented house.”

“Yeah.” She paused.

“Where’s Skye?”

“I currently have no idea. She went with the guy with no eyes…” She looked at him.

“Teleporter?”

“Yes. How’d you know?”

“I’ve met him before. Gordon. When I was 18 and at college. Something about training. I’ve had control of my abilities since I was 14.”

 

_She noticed him right away, years of being trained to notice the unexpected._

_“The glasses don’t hide much, if you know what to look for.”_

_“You knew to look for someone without eyes?”_

_“Something out of the ordinary. Who are you and what do you want?”_

_“Gordon. I’m offering you somewhere place, with people like us to train and l…”_

_“I’ll have to decline. I have control of my abilities. I have people. Thank you.”_

_“Should you ever have need of me, just ask for my help and I will appear.”_

_“Sure thing. See ya.”_

“That seemed like it occurred a lot earlier than you had thought.” Darcy commented as she walked in. “How’d you get in anyway?”

“Overrode Jarvis.” Phil commented.

“Friday. Jarvis is only in actual Stark Properties. Since this is a rental, Friday is remotely helping me. Can you put her back online please?”

“She’s online. Sorry about that.”

“I expected nothing less. What do you need?”

“Just a discreet meeting place for us and a friend. Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“She can help.” Hunter said. “If we show up with her…”

“They think he’s forming an army of supers. If you show up with me I will be put on a list if not worst. So no. Not helping. This – not my fight.”

 

She watched as her dad, Hunter, Fitz and Mike Peterson left to take on “real” shield. She checked in with Hill – there was another Strucker lead. They were heading to Sokovia this time. The contractors were on schedule and Pepper gave her the next few days, until the scepter was found and taken off world. She packed up Lulu and headed towards the farm.

 

_“She declined, saying she had people. And control.” Gordon told them_

_“She’ll come home eventually.” She commented. “By choice or by force.”_


	7. Death and All Its Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age of Ultron happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end of this story. Age of Ultron happens in this chapter and there's some set up for the finale. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Darcy was not surprised to be greeted by Laura at the front door of the farm.

“I have a key, you know. I could have let myself in. You could be asleep.”

“I know. It’s not that late though – and Lila was having a tough time falling asleep. They’re going to be so excited to find you here in the morning.”

“I’m so excited to see them. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I have rice pudding for you in the fridge.”

“I love your rice pudding.”

“I know.” Laura laughed as she hugged Darcy. “How long do we have you for?”

“If they find the scepter and until it’s off planet. So a bit.”

“Since you’re here for a while…”

“I don’t mind taking over Clint’s honey-do list. As long as it includes cleaning out his end of the world bunker. I think he has spaghettios from the mid-nineties in there.”

“He does. And please, please do. I caught Lila trying to heat up decades old oatmeal a few weeks ago. That door’s been locked ever since.”

“She is so much like Clint it’s scary.”

“Just when it comes to food. I hope. I will kill her if I find her in air vents.”

“Noted.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

Darcy was making breakfast as Cooper and Lila ran down the stairs. She knew it would probably wake Laura, but Laura knew well enough by now that she would keep the kids occupied while she rested.

“Auntie Loo! You’re here!” Lila smiled, running to hug her.

“I am! And I’m going to be here for a bit, I hope you don’t mind!”

“Did you bring us anything?” Copper asked. She looked at them as she put chocolate chips into the pancake batter.

“Cooper Phillip Barton. How long have you known me?”

“Forever.”

“Exactly. Now, if you eat your breakfast and you’re good and don’t wake up mommy, then you get it.”

“Best aunt ever.” Lila sat down as Darcy put the pancakes on the griddle.

“Don’t tell Aunt Nat that.”

“I’m not stupid Auntie Loo.”

“I never said you were Coop.”

 

Darcy was pulling the popcorn out of the microwave when her phone rang. Then she heard Laura’s ring. She stepped out onto the porch.

“Hey – the scepter…”

“Tony created an evil robot that wants to kill us all.”

“Just take the fire extinguisher away from Dum-E.”

“Not Dum-E. He’s calling himself Ultron. He’s powered by the scepter and he took it. I need you to get somewhere safe…”

“I’m already there. I promise.” She told him. “It’s the safest place I know. Just…be safe out there.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Darcy could hear the kids upstairs while Laura was doing the laundry. She was clearing out the disaster basement. Only Clint would stockpile decades old spaghetti-os and bad coffee. She could hear him arguing that it was a can and therefore didn’t have an expiration date. She needed to do something after watching news footage of the Hulk attacking a city. Something happened, something went wrong and she had not heard from Steve. She was 

Then the door opened.

“Hey honey, I’m home.” Clint announced. She headed upstairs as she heard Clint introduce Laura to everyone. Then the kids were running down. She watched as Thor stormed out, and Steve followed.

“How were you in on the secret and not us?” Tony complained.

“Clint is basically my brother. Of course I was in on the secret. Make yourselves comfortable. There’s lots of leftovers in the fridge if you want them.” She headed out onto the porch, waiting as Steve stood, staring at where Thor once was. Then he turned around. “So, killer robots.”

“What are you –“

“Safest place I know.” She smiled crookedly. “Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry and want a shower.”

 

Darcy was waiting for him when he got out of the shower. He took in the room – pale blue with multiple pillows and prints thrown around. It screamed Darcy. She already had a set of clothes out for him.

“How’d you –“

“I always carry an extra set of your clothes with me. And quite a few of your t-shirts. Want to tell me what happened?”

“Tony used the stone in the scepter to power his new AI – and it’s evil and wants to destroy the Avengers. We found him in Africa, he has Vibranium now, and has teamed up with two of Strucker’s miracles – one of whom got into our minds.”

“Oh god – are you…”

“I watched you die. It started in the 40s, I came home then and then you were there and you were –“

“Hey, hey…” she kneeled on the bed, reaching out to him. “I’m right here.”

“Is this your room?” He changed the subject and she let him. She knew that if they were going to have a conversation about it all it would be after they saved the world from ending. 

“Yes.” She watched as he got dressed. “Clint decorated it for me when Laura was pregnant with Cooper. I was 16 and feeling slightly out of sorts about where I’d fit in. If you can imagine.”

“I can.” She sat back down, waiting as he climbed into the bed with her, resting his head against her thighs. “So Clint’s married with kids.”

“Yep. Laura’s the one who taught me to cook.”

“The guidance counselor?”

“Felt like a decent cover for her. She provides a great deal of guidance to me.”

“The kids?”

“Cooper Phillip – dad and I are his godparents. And Lila Katherine – Nat and I are her godparents.”

 

“I think your boyfriend tore apart a log with his bare hands.” Laura said as she came back in. “He and Mr. Stark were arguing.”

“Tony. Call him Tony.” Darcy told her as she prepped the cheeseburgers. At least Thor left, she only had to take into account Steve’s appetite. “It’s been a stressful few days.”

“He looks good doing it.”

“He looks good doing most things. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Please tell me he’s at least grumpy or something…”

“He’s impossible in the morning without coffee and he’s stubborn as all hell.”

“But he still looks good doing it?”

“Yes, yes he does.” Darcy paused. “Will it make you feel better if I say I had a crush on Clint when I was little.”

“Even though I know you’re lying. Yes. Yes I do.”

 

No one was surprised when Fury appeared. Darcy just sighed before putting a few more patties on the grill.

“Do we have trackers on us, sir?”

“How’s your dad doing?”

“I’m sure you know damn well how he’s doing.”

“I do. He’ll handle it.”

“If he dies for real this time I’m going to kill you.”

“I understand that.”

 

“Steve doesn’t like that type of language.” Natasha teased.

“You know what Romanov…”

“No wonder you keep pretending your dead.” Darcy rolled her eyes as she turned to Fury. “It’s like herding cats sometimes.”

“Sometimes? I remember a near fight that was only broken up by an attack on the helicarrier.”

“I think we all liked it better when you had Bruce hang him over the balcony of Stark tower.” Tony told her

“I’ve hit my dad. I’m good now.”

 

* * *

 Steve kissed her on the porch before they headed out.

“Be safe.” She told him, brushing the shoulders of his suit.

“You too.” He looked at her. “I know you’ll go with Fury. You say this all isn’t your fight but you know it is.”

“My dad is going to be so mad I’m choosing the Avengers over Shield.”

“I think he’ll live with it. Be safe.” He kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Go, save the world from an evil robot.”

 

Darcy looked at Fury as they arrived at their destination. Even with Rhodey there were still hundreds of flying robots and only 6 Avengers – two of whom were needed to work on the problem below the floating city.

“I know you’re not Shield anymore, but I need you to promise me…”

“Kid, I’ve known about your sparky problem since you were 14. You’re family. The exception to the rule. Go protect the boats.”

“Thanks Uncle Nick.”

 

The fighting was louder than she thought it would be, even standing near the boats. She used her powers to protect the civilians trying to leave the city. She could do that. She tried not to worry about where Steve was, or Natasha, or Clint – Bruce, Tony and Thor were easier to spot. There were a few new players as well and she could only hope that they were on their side.

She was slightly surprised when someone ran past her in a blur, stopped, then turned around.

“You have abilities.”

“No, I’m just holding up an energy shield around civilians with a button. Yes. Obviously.”

“Strucker?”

“Alien.” She smiled. “Shouldn’t you be helping round up more civilians?”

“Most are gone and…” She stopped the shield as it sped through the air towards the man’s head. “What…”

“My boyfriend doesn’t quite like it when other guys hit on me. And I don’t either. Either go help the civilians or get your ass on the boat.” She laughed as he ran off. Steve looked at her.

“This is safe?”

“I’m safe where you are.”

 

She could see what was going to happen. She and Clint and both noticed the boy left in the grocery store. Ultron was coming in with a plane. She knew Clint, knew the set of his jaw and knew he was about to do something stupid. So she stopped him in his tracks. She couldn’t hold off a plane and a barrage of bullets, but she could protect the kid. She could at least create some cover for herself and the kid.

“Darcy! Don’t you…” Clint started yelling at her, trying to break the hold she had on him but she knew her abilities. She ran to the stairwell, picking up the boy. He was Cooper’s age, maybe a little older. At least as old as she was during Zodiac, but before Dad. She knew enough about the world and modern politics to know that growing up in Sokovia couldn’t have been easy for this kid, especially with everything that was going on. And here they were, making a mess of it again.

No wonder the general public didn’t trust people like her.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you.” She told him, picking him up. The plane got closer, she could hear the bullets, feel the exertion of energy and she turned, bring up crumbling building pieces, metal and cars to protect them.

“You’re good. It’s gone.” She heard the fast guy tell her. “Impressive.”

“I live for your approval. Can you take him to the boats?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Make sure there’s no one left.” _And get Steve on a boat because he is a self-sacrificing idiot who I love dearly but he does cause heart palpitations._

She met Steve in one of the bunk rooms after all was said and done. He locked the door behind him before dropping his shield on the floor.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He asked, unzipping her cat suit. Clint must have tattled on her. She reached for his belt, quickly removing it so she could get his TAC suit off.

“I was thinking I have built in defenses and am able to stop bullets unlike Clint who was about to go and sacrifice himself.”

“What if you couldn’t have protected yourself?”

“I could.” She told him as he backed her against the wall. “And you want to talk to me about being reckless? I saw the Korea footage. I heard you on the coms before you saw the hellicarrier.”

“There’s a difference”

“Is there?”

“I can’t lose you.”

“Now you know how I feel every time you go out. I can’t lose you either.” He kissed her then, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. There was a knock on the door.

“No defiling my goddaughter on my goddamn boat.” Fury exclaimed. Darcy rested her head against his shoulder.

“Son of a bitch.” Steve mumbled.

“It’s ok. We’ll be home soon enough.”

“I can’t believe you were able to use cars and building pieces to build yourself an immediate cover.”

“I’m super impressive, what can I say? You throw a shield and punch things…I screw with energy. And everything has energy.”

“It’s going to be interesting training you with the rest of the team.”

“You were serious about the Avenger thing?”

“This is your fight too.”

“Can I get a better suit?” Steve laughed, putting her down.

“You can get a better suit.”

_“It’s time.” Jianyang said, turning to her friend and mentor. “With metal men and cities flying, it’s time to unleash our abilities on the world and end Shield.”_

_“And have our daughters return home and become who they are supposed to be.”_


	8. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed. Questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is finally returning. I have most of the next chapter outlined and written out, so hopefully I can get this story up and finished soon. And then maybe I can look back to the "Lucky Now" universe and finish it up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Darcy rolled over at the sound of the alarm clock. She was exhausted after making it back to New York following everything in Sokovia. She’d had just enough energy to show the Wonder Twins to their Stark appointed guest rooms. Then she got to her apartment, Steve behind her and crashed on her bed. According to the alarm clock, that was 12 hours ago. She’d never used her abilities for that long of a time and that big of a scale. She felt drained. Steve, however, was awake and had clearly already gone for a run. And brought back breakfast.

“How are you not sleeping still? How do you have energy to burn?” She sat up, leaning against the headboard.

“Super Serum.” He told her before handing her a coffee.

“Ugh, stop being so perfect.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I don’t have serum to replenish my energy reserves. I’ll have to train a little more so I don’t run out of it in the middle of a fight or something.”

“Marry me.” Darcy nearly dropped her coffee as she registered what he said.

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“You’re serious? You’re serious.”

“I am.” He looked at her. “I love you. Marry me.”

“Yes.” He leaned in for a kiss. “Morning breath.”

“Don’t care…”

“You should, it’s probably been a while since…”

“Fine. Go brush your teeth.”

“I was thinking of taking a shower too, if you want to join me…”

“I’ve always said you’re the smart one in this relationship.”

“Do you think I’ll get a code name now? Oh, Mrs. America. Betsy Ross! No – I’ll be a Schulyer Sister!”

 

* * *

 

Thor met her in the training room of the new facility with a serious expression on his face. They weren’t sparing then.

They’d been upstate a week, avoiding the gathering hordes. Protestors (which she understood) and military; the UN was calling for an inquiry and at least here they could see the outdoors. No one was pounding at their door asking for answers. Or appointing blame.

She took a moment before gesturing for him to sit on one of the benches. She’d stretch.

“I believe it is time for me to tell you all that I have learned about your biological father. Who you are, and your importance. I should have told you as soon as I confirmed with Lady Sif, but I wished to spare you from the truth.”

“I don’t think it can be worst than watching my mother kill my step father and then herself when I was 4. That was the parent I knew.”

“I have told you that your people are of Kree Origin, and your people come from a planet called Attilian. I did not tell you that you are second in line for the Attilian throne.”

“I’m a mother fucking space princess?” Thor chuckled.

“Yes, as you so crudely put it, you are a mother fucking space princess. Your uncle, Blackbolt, is the ruler of Atilian, and his wife, Medusa is first in line. However, unlike traditional royal families, the council elects the royal family – however Blackbolt is quite popular and as his niece, you would be the obvious choice following his wife.”

“Since I’m not third in line, my father…”

“Maximus, his younger brother. He has been in suspended animation for many years following his third attempt at usurping the throne from his brother.”

“Oh.” She looked down at the ground. “Does he – “

“Know of you? Yes. He helped your mother escape, she was an alpha primitive, which on Atillian is the service class. Blackbolt said it was his last sane act, letting you go for a better life.” Darcy huffed in response. “Your uncle and aunt lost track of you after your mother died – had they known…”

“Yeah. Sure.” Darcy looked up at him. “I’m going to go for a jog…”

“Darcy.”

“It’s a lot to take in Thor. I, just, I can’t right now. Ok?”

“Ok. When you are ready, I will be here. Always.”

“I know.” She patted him on the shoulder. He took her hand and kissed it. “If anyone is looking for me, can you tell them I have a migraine?”

“I will.”

“Thanks.”

 

Darcy always knew when Wanda was around. Pietro was easy, he liked to show off and you could hear him coming a mile away if you knew what to look for. But Wanda was able to slip in and out of places with the same ease as Natasha was able to, but for Darcy she burned like a neon sign. All that energy and ability called out to her. The rest may be slowly warming up to the twins, but she understood it. She’d been fucked over by Hydra too, just in a very different way. She knew enough to know that signing up with Strucker seemed like the best choice, the only choice. If their roles were reversed she’d have probably done the same thing.

But Wanda was at her door, pacing back and forth. She put down the ice cream before heading to open it.

“They said you had a migraine…”

“It’s code, from when I was younger. When I needed time to myself.”

“Oh, I’ll…”

“Come in. I’ve had enough moping. Want to split some ice cream?”

“I thought you don’t share desserts.”

“Not with Steve. Or Thor. But everyone else is fine. Those two…you let them take one spoonful, look down, the entire pint is gone.”

“Then yes, please.” Darcy headed to the kitchen, grabbing another spoon before beckoning Wanda into the living room.

“What brings you here?”

“They are doing weapons training and…”

“It’s not your thing. I get it.” She handed Wanda the spoon, then held out the pint of Phish food. “My dad made me learn all of them but I hate them. I’d rather rely on myself and anything I can reach and throw.”

“It’s clear the Captain and Widow do not trust me much with weapons.”

“Give them time.” She watched as Wanda took her first bite of the ice cream, smiling as the look of satisfaction fell on her face. “It’s good, right?”

“This is amazing.”

“It’s my favorite. Clint – after the nurses gave him the ok, brought it in for me. I think it was the first ice cream I’d had since I was very little – if at all.” She smiled softly, remembering how shy he was, taking care to make sure he didn’t spook her. She still appreciated it, even now. “You need to give them time. Your brother only hit them; you made them vulnerable. There’s nothing more a bunch of heroes hate more than feeling vulnerable.”

“How do you trust me?”

“I know what it’s like to be caged, to be manipulated. I know what it’s like to only have two choices, and also to let your anger get you.”

They sat in silence for minutes, slowly making their way through the pint of ice cream.

“How did you and Captain meet?”

“My dad’s funeral. He was…initially killed in the Battle of New York. Loki stabbed him with the scepter. We didn’t know then that Fury was going to use Alien Science Magic to bring him back. So he came down. I yelled at Tony, we became friends.” Wanda laughed.

“And then?”

“Then nothing, really. We talked. I sent him this notebook, so he could put a list of all the things he needed to catch up on. I used a similar thing when I was rejoining the world when I was little. After the fall of Shield and the revelation that my dad was alive, we slowly moved towards each other. And now…”

“You love him.”

“Completely. I’ve lost all sense when it comes to him, really.”

“My parents were like that.”

“You’re lucky then. To have seen that growing up.”

“Your father –“

“My dad adopted me when I was 11. He, Clint, Nat – they’re the only stable family I’ve ever known.” She paused. “My mom was insane. Like, off the charts insane. She was on her own planet, talking about us and them – she stabbed my step dad 27 times in front of me, made me count. Then she turned to me and said ‘count how many times it takes me.’ And she slit her throat.”

“How old were you?”

“Four.” She took another bite of the ice cream. “I should get you a notebook, so you can start a list. Lists are good.”

“Ok.”

“Where are you with Disney movies – because I have one that I think you might enjoy – “

 

Steve chuckled as he heard the undeniable sounds of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ through the door to their apartment. It always made Darcy feel better. He opened the door, surprised but not really when he noticed Wanda sound asleep, her head on Darcy’s shoulder. Darcy motioned for him to be quiet. He gestured towards the bathroom and she nodded before gently moving so that Wanda was asleep on the couch and she could make dinner. Today called for macaroni and cheese. And possibly all the wine they had in their apartment. Wanda, until she had fallen asleep, had been an excellent distraction from everything Thor had told her. Her father was in space jail for attempting to overthrow his brother’s place on the throne. Even worse – they knew about her. Her entire biological family. She very much doubted Thor’s assertion that they lost track of her. She wasn’t a random slip of paper with a phone number or a picture. She was a person, she was a child. They just didn’t want to get off of their throne to do anything, instead subjected her to Zodiac.

She would never forgive anyone who could have stopped what had happened to her. She bore the scars of those 4 years, not all of them physical.

If they could have stepped in and they did nothing, they were no better than the man who gave her half her DNA, who they had rotting in a prison.

She startled when she felt arms wrap around her. They weren’t Steve’s.

“Your thoughts are very loud.” Wanda told her gently.

“I’m sorry. Would you like to stay for macaroni and cheese? Have you ever had it?”

“No.”

“Did I hear you say macaroni and cheese?” Natasha asked, slowly opening the door.

“Oh, is Darcy making her Mac and cheese –“

“God, now I know why Laura moved to a farm.” She mumbled, heading towards the bathroom. She cracked open the door. “I’m making mac and cheese for everyone. Wanda’s never had it, so I’m assuming Pietro never has either.”

“That cannot stand.”

“I know. Fuck Hydra man.”

 

Thor had left the next morning to return to Asgard, something about the vision that he had seen when Wanda got into his head. She had quietly taken over training Wanda. Pietro needed to learn how to fight, Wanda needed control. She could teach control.

Maria found them in the gym, meditating.

“Your father is on the line. He needs your help – something about mediating between Inhuman and Gonzalez.”

“Oh, Real Shield. Ok. Tell him I’ll be there in two hours.” Maria nodded. Wanda looked up at her. “Keep meditating. I’ll be back by dinner.”

“You mentioned that you could make paprikash.”

“I can. Is that a hint?”

“A suggestion.”

“That needs more time. I’ll make it this weekend.”

“Ok. Go to your father. I will tell the Captain.”

* * *

 

She docked Lulu in the hanger, heading towards the conference rooms. Of course that’s when hell broke loose. She noticed a woman rush out of the room; clutching the side of her face before Mr. no eyes appeared. She watched as Skye went with them. She stayed at the entrance of the hallway, in case whatever faction thought they were real shield took her appearance poorly.

“Ok, I came at a weird time.” Darcy looked at her dad, who had been on the other side of the group when the disappeared. “What the hell just happened?”

“I think Skye’s mother just started a war.” He told her. “What do you know about the inhuman reserve?”

“Not much. The teleporter approached me once in college but…” Gordon appeared behind her, taking her arm. Phil and May both drew their weapons.

“It’s time to come home Princess…”

“No – I don’t – DAD!”

 

Darcy blasted Gordon away the moment they reappeared before running. She made it out of the temple when she noticed her in the courtyard, with Skye and her mother. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be real. But she looked the same, dark hair, and nearly elf-like in her beauty. That had been a clear childhood memory of hers – that face. And here it was, looking back at her for the first time in 20 years.

“Mom?”

“Welcome Home Katie.”

 


	9. Twisted Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update to this story? Will the wonders never cease?

* * *

 

It was rage. No, it was something else. Disgust and disbelief and anger all rolled into one seething ball that had been set on fire in her stomach. There were so many questions. So many things that she didn’t understand. How? Better yet, why? Why was her mother here, after she had seen her die? After she watched her mother bleed to death on the floor of the shitty little apartment they lived in. Even after Zodiac, even after everything else she had seen in the world; it was the nightmares of her mother dying that woke her up and haunted her every step.

And here she was – alive. Standing next to Skye’s mother, Skye and other Inhumans. She was nearly ethereal in her beauty, perfect after all these years. After 20 years and she still looked the same.

“How the hell are you alive?”

“Really Katie –“

“I watched you kill Mike and then slit your own throat. You made me watch. I was 4. HOW ARE YOU HERE.”

“Do not speak to me like that. I did it for you to fulfill your destiny.” Darcy wasn’t sure if she was going to pass out or throw up. _Her destiny?_ “Shield took you before you were ready, they killed your sister in Bahrain…”

“That was you?” _Oh god, May. This was her fault. All of it._ “You knew about Zodiac. You –“

Then she realized it. She couldn’t use her powers. It was like something was containing them. She looked down at her wrist, noticing the bracelet. “What –“

“It has the ability to block your powers. Shield has poisoned…”

“Shield hasn’t experimented on me, hasn’t hit me, hasn’t passed me around to lecherous old men as a means of currency.  Let me go. You can all continue to live here in peace.” Her mother laughed.

“You’ve been softened by your time among the humans, you are meant for far more than what…”

“What I’m hearing is that you purposefully left me to child abusers, had another child, had her kill innocent Shield Agents and then got her killed in the name of your – I’m soft? Just kill me now Eve. I’m never going to be on your side.” She watched as Eve motioned and she was led out of the room. “Do I at least get a phone call?” Once she was outside of the room she attempted to make a break for it, knocking out two of the guards before being jabbed with a needle. She was out before she realized what was happening.

* * *

Phil looked at his agents. Jianyang left Zabo in their custody for a reason, and he bet it had something to do with mayhem. But they needed to get to wherever it was they took Darcy, and to do that he needed Calvin.

“What do you need?” Melinda asked.

“You and Hunter go get Bobbi. Bring in Ward if you can, take him out if that’s an option. Fitz, Simmons -  we need something that can contain someone who teleports. And Mack?”

“Weapons?”

“Yes. This ends today.”

* * *

_Darcy paused as she went through the file. It was everything that had happened from the moment her dad died until after they reunited. Centipede, Ian Quinn, the Clairvoyant, and Raina._

_Jesus, did people actually die?_

_Not that she knew that Lizzy had died, she just assumed. Shanghai was a threat held over their heads for a reason, and even if she did survive there no one had survived the raids, except for her. Lizzy must have gotten out some other way. She should have looked earlier. She should have known._

_“What is it?” her dad had noticed that she had paused. Of course he did._

_“Nothing – just – she reminds me of someone from before. Another foster kid. That’s all.” She lied._

 

“You think you’d be used to small spaces by now.” Raina told her as she entered the cell Darcy had been pacing, a plate of food in her hand. “Do you still like chicken nuggets?”

“I’m still at least a little bit human Lizzy.”

“It’s Raina now Katie.” She paused, handing her the plate. “You loved the rain.”

“And it’s Darcy now. You loved Pride and Prejudice.” They smiled, each content knowing that even when they were sure of the worst, they wanted to make sure they had a way to remember each other.  Raina had been her constant, her big sister, her protector for years in hell.

“If I had known about Coul-“

“Don’t. You can’t change the past. And If you hadn’t…” She paused. “So, I’m assuming there’s a bat shit crazy plan.” Darcy took a bite of the chicken.

“There is. Don’t worry, you’ll be out of here before anything –“

“We’ll be out of here.”

“Are you happy?”

“That I’m here? No, but I am happy to see you.”

“I meant in general – once you got out, you’ve been happy.”

“Aside from having my dad die on me for a bit –yeah, yeah I have been.”

“I’m glad.” Raina took her hand, tapping the solitary diamond gracing her ring finger. “Captain America?”

“He goes by Steve. I didn’t expect it either.”

“Does your father know?”

“That we’re dating yes. Not about the engagement. I’d been waiting for things to settle – with Ultron and everything with the real Shield – now this. So what do you know?”

“Eve and Jianyang are sisters. They believe that the human race needs to be cured – to become better. They intend to use terrigien crystals with diviner metal to kill humans and change the Inhumans.”

“Ok. So – we stop them. My dad and Shield will get here…”

“They left Cal with them, there’s no way –“

“Raina, both their daughters were taken. Jianyang is underestimating a parent’s love. A slightly less insane parent’s love. And from what I know about Cal is that he does love Skye…”

“He’ll come for her.” Raina smiled.

“Yes, once she realizes what they want to do, she’ll put a stop to it. Now, what is this thing on my arm and how do I make it go away?”

“I can’t take it off yet, if you leave the room without it on it will trigger – something. But if I take you back towards command, I can remove it and they won’t notice.”

 

Phil pinned Cal with the car, trying hard not to kill the man, as much as he wanted to.

“Why did they take my daughter?”

“Your daughter? Skye is…”

“Not Skye. Darcy. My daughter.”

“The only other daughter they – Katie?” Cal began to calm down, changing back to his old self

“After she escaped Zodiac, she changed her name to Darcy to honor a friend who she lost. What do you know.”

“She’s Eve’s daughter, she’s meant to be their queen but if she…”

“If she what?”

“If she doesn’t agree with them, Eve will kill her.”

“Her mother’s alive?”

“You didn’t know?”

* * *

 Raina waited until it was clear that something else was going on outside of the halls. Darcy followed blindly, knowing only that they were on a hellicarrier. She heard the commotion, her dad was on the ship. He was coming for her.

She realized that after a few minutes they had stopped in a large interrogation room.

“What are you –“

“I see the future Katie. I know how this ends. I’m ok with it. I am so glad I knew you." Raina kissed Darcy's forehead, just like she did when she would tuck her into bed in at Zodiac. "You were the only light spot in a place full of darkness for so long and bigger things are coming. Scarier things, and the world and universe needs you.”

“Us. It needs us.”

“No it doesn’t. Don’t let this consume you. Promise me.”

“Lizzy, what are you –“ She hadn’t noticed Eve slip into the room, but felt the earth bottom out as she stabbed Lizzy, her oldest friend, in the gut.

“Promise.” Lizzy begged, the light going out of her eyes.

“I promise.” Darcy said quickly as Eve removed the blade and pushed Lizzy to the side.

“I should have done that when she arrived. Now…”

 

_Was this what Bruce felt like, she wondered, as the room faded away from her. All this anger and rage focused on one thing, needing to be expressed? She never considered herself an angry person, or even a vengeful one for that matter. She always let Coop or Lila have the last pancake, she never wanted to burden anyone with her problems, she let Steve win fights when she knew he needed to…she hated being angry. Angry got you in trouble. It got you hit, it got you kicked out of homes, it got you placed in a closet. It got you experimented on._

_So this, this was new._

Phil startled as he heard her, screaming, it echoing through the hellicarrier, right as Fitz stuck Gordon through with a rod and the crystal went through the air.

He dove, catching it.

Then Mack cut off his hand.

 

* * *

 

Darcy heard screaming. As the room came back into focus, she realized it was her screaming. Eve was currently being held in the air, unable to move even an inch. From her peripheral she could tell members of the compound were trying to get into the room but she had the doors covered.

“Finally, you can see how…” Eve started to monologue.

“Oh shut up.” Darcy answered her voice harsh and filled with anger. “You screwed up. You just did the one thing that will ensure I will never go with you. That I will never be your daughter. I am Phillip Coulson’s Daughter. I am Thor’s lightening sister, Tony Stark’s assistant, Bruce Banner’s yoga buddy, Clint Barton’s sister, Natasha Romanov and Dr. Jane Foster’s best friend, and somehow Steve Rogers loves me. And you will never come near us, or any one of my people again…”

“Your people?” Eve scoffed.

“I’m the rightful leader of all those people out there. You said it yourself. Me. Not you. I’m third in line for the Attilian throne. You are **nothing**. A criminal. Maximus let you go from Attilian for me, for my life, not yours.”

“You can’t kill me. I self-heal.”

“Watch me.”

 

For the first time in her life, Darcy let the rage take over. Her mother killed her friend, purposely put her into the Zodiac program, chose to subject her to 4 years of abuse, wanted her to be a weapon.  A weapon against what? The people she loved? She wanted to kill people. She could hear everything and nothing. It was like the room was in crystal clear focus and blurred at the same time.

She was sure she could hear Eve screaming, begging her to stop as she separated every single atom in her monstrous body. Dust couldn’t reform, couldn’t regenerate. Extremis could fix issues – regrow legs, arms, help heal – but no one could come back once the fundamental structure of your cells, the fundamental structure of your body was destroyed. Her time with the Science Trio taught her that. A person couldn’t come back from nothing, could they?

 

* * *

 

 Phil found Skye and Zabo first, searching the carrier for Darcy. Mac and Fitz were behind him.

“Coulson –“

“Where’s Darcy?”

“I don’t know. They separated us, they put her in a cell. I don’t know where she is now…”  Then they felt the energy explode.

“Interrogation.” Coulson said quickly.

 

Coulson dodged her energy blast as he burst into the room. She was cradling Raina in her arms, sobbing, then she looked up.

“It’s my fault. I killed her, I killed Eve, it’s all my fault daddy. This is all my fault.”

“It’s not. It’s not your fault. Sweetie, we have to go…you need to let Raina…”

“Lizzy. She’s Lizzy. I can’t leave her here, again….What happened to your hand?”

“Long story. Mack – can you get –“ Mack didn’t hesitate, grabbing Darcy and carrying her out of the room. Zabo took Raina.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers quinjet landed right next to Shield’s moments after they had arrived. Steve stormed off, quickly taking Darcy from Mack. She was unconscious now, her veins glowing red. _Just like the vision_. 

“What happened?”

“Darcy’s mother was alive.” Coulson told him.

“What happened to your arm?”

“I touched something I shouldn’t have.” Simmons rushed out to help, torn between the unconscious Darcy and the clearly bleeding and recent amputee Coulson.

“Darcy first.” He and Steve told her in unison.

“I’ll look at Coulson.” Zabo said, putting down Raina.

“And Raina?” Simmons asked.

“She’s dead. Darcy knew her, didn’t want us to leave her.” Skye told her.

 

Steve waited until Darcy was in a bed and the glowing red in her veins had died down. It was still there, under the surface, but she was safe. She was here. And Coulson was being looked over just to the side of Darcy’s bed.

“What happened? Besides her mother being alive.”

“Her mother and my mother apparently ran an Inhuman sanctuary and believed that all non-Inhumans needed to be exterminated. That was the plan. I didn’t know, but I went willingly. Gordon took Darcy before – they put her in wrist bands that suppressed her powers. We were separated. Raina – Raina got her out of her cell, led her to the room we found her in…”

“Darcy said she was Lizzy.” Coulson told Steve.

“That was Raina’s name, when I met her. She changed it to Raina after the Zodiac raids.” Calvin added.

“Darcy loves the rain.” Steve told them all softly. “And now Raina’s dead.”

“And so is her mother. Darcy killed her.”

“She regenerates.” Darcy said softly, startling everyone. “So I went down to the molecular level. Can’t come back from that. She – Zodiac was always the plan for me. Her plan. She was always a part of it.”

“Sweetheart –“ Steve started.

“Help me up. What happened to your hand Dad?”

“Touched something I shouldn’t have. Mack saved my life. She made sure you were a part of Zodiac.”

“She did. And she was responsible for Bahrain. I had a sister. Steve – you need to get Thor’s attention. I need to talk to my biological family, because this -" She gestured to her arms, which were glowing red again "I don't think there's an earthly solution to this. Now, get off the bed and everyone move back.”

"What are you -" She started to levitate and Steve quickly moved away as there was an explosion of energy from her. 

"Yeah, we're going to need some help." Coulson agreed. 


End file.
